Gebrochene Herzen
by dassy98
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte über Guy und Marian. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.
1. Chapter 1

Nichts ist schlimmer, als ein gebrochenes Herz.

Ein Geräusch, ein Rascheln. Da war es schon wieder. Schritte. Marian öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Wer würde mitten in der Nacht durch den Wald laufen, wenn es keiner aus dem Camp war? Es musste also einer von Robins Männern sein. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute sich neugierig um, ein Stück von ihr entfernt lag Djag, sie war fest eingeschlafen. Etwas weiter entfernt von den beiden Frauen lagen John, Much und Will, die ebenfalls nach wie vor schliefen. Es war Robin! Das Rascheln war immer noch zu hören, es hörte sich an als würde er sich anziehen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, er stand anscheinend weiter von den Schlafplätzen entfernt.

Vorsichtig rüttelte Marian Djag am Arm, damit sie aufwachte. Djag murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug. „Was ist los?" flüsterte sie verschlafen. „ Ich glaube Robin geht irgendwo hin, wir müssen ihm folgen!" antwortete Marian mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Na gut…" murmelte Djag. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwo hingeht, vielleicht kann er nicht schlafen oder muss mal"

„Nein dann würde er doch nicht schleichen" erwiderte Marian.

Djag musste sie für vollkommen verrückt halten, mitten in der Nacht dem Mann zu folgen dem sie alle vertrauten. Wem wollte sie etwas vormachen? Sie wollte sich ablenken, schon als sie heute Nachmittag das Camp erreichten. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich durch irgendwelche anfallenden Arbeiten abgelenkt. Abgelenkt von dem Gedanken an ihren Vater, er war gestorben erst vor wenigen Stunden und sie verdrängte alle Gedanken, die sie über den Tod hatte. Sie wusste und spürte, dass sie erschöpft war, aber auf dem harten Waldboden bekam sie einfach kein Auge zu.

Marian wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als Djag ihren Mantel festhielt. „Marian, bleib stehen!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Er hat angehalten. Das ist die Pittstreet! Was will er bloß hier?" wunderte sich Marian. Djag sah sie ratlos an, doch wendete plötzlich den Blick zur Tür eines Hauses auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, die sich langsam knarzend öffnete.

Eine Frau kam heraus, so wie auch Robin trug sie einen langen Umhang, ihr Gesicht war kaum zu sehen, erst an ihrer Stimme erkannte sie Marian. „Ich dachte schon du würdest heute nicht mehr kommen!" sagte sie spöttisch als sie sich die Arme vor der Brust kreuzend auf Robin zu bewegte. „Das würde ich niemals tun!" erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Jetzt da du deine kleine Spionin mit in den Wald genommen hast schon." Zischte sie. „Was eifersüchtig? Ich bin doch hier oder nicht und du warst als Spionin nicht grade besser" grinste Robin. „Du hast mich ja auch nicht bezahlt so wie Gisborne, aber ich dachte eigentlich du wolltest mit mir nach oben gehen, und nicht hier draußen in der Kälte einen Plausch halten." Sagte sie mit einem hämischen grinsen.

Marians Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Es war die Schankmeid, die Allan geholfen hatte Robins Pläne an Gisborne zu verkaufen.

Djag sah sie fragend an, „Kennst du die Frau" fragte sie Marian, die sich gegen die Wand des Hauses gelehnt hatte und spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ja, es ist die Schankmeid, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich so hintergeht!" schluchzte sie. „Marian, es tut mir so leid. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Nichts, Garnichts. Lass ihn doch! Ich will ihn nie wieder sehen! Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss zurück in die Burg gehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es in diesem Wald noch eine Sekunde länger aushalte, ich kann dort noch weniger atmen als in der Burg." Sagte Marian sich die Tränen wegwischend. „Bitte sag den anderen, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich hoffe sie verstehen es."

Djag sah sie mitleidig an „Natürlich, ich verstehe es und die anderen werden es auch tun. Nichts ist schlimmer als ein gebrochenes Herz." Flüsterte sie und zog Marian in eine Umarmung „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst."

Marian löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick. „Danke Djag. Für alles. Ich denke ich weiß auch schon wie ich wieder in die Burg kommen kann." Djag nahm Marians Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht bevor sie in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Marian wartete bis sie sicher war, dass Djag sie nicht mehr hören konnte, dann schlug sie mit der Hand gegen die Steinwand des Hauses, bevor sie zusammensackte und zu weinen anfing.

Marian bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ein. Wie konnte er ihr nur so was antun? Er sagte immer er würde sie lieben! Sie wollten doch heiraten und sich ein gemeinsames Leben schaffen. Marian dachte sie würde eifersüchtig sein, aber das war sie nicht. Im ersten Moment war sie verletzt doch jetzt spürte sie nur noch Wut, blinde Wut die in ihrem Inneren wartete herausgelassen zu werden.

Sie erinnerte sich wieder an alles, die süßen Versprechen, die er ihr gegeben hatte als er noch ein Lord war, er sagte er würde sie nie verlassen, dann zog er in den Krieg. Damals brach es ihr das Herz, dann kam er zurück um ihr wieder das Herz zu brechen. Und es war immer für das Land, für das Volk, für den König!

Der König. Wo war er? Er kämpft um ein Land ‚zurück'- zu erobern das ihm nicht gehört, das ihm nie gehört hat. Er tötet kaltblütig Menschen, die ihm völlig fremd sind und doch ist er für sein ‚gutes Herz' bekannt. Marian fühlte sich langsam als würde sie alles verstehen. Die Menschen zahlten keine Steuern für den Sheriff oder Prinz John, sie zahlten nur so viel, weil sie eine ganze Armee durchfüttern müssen.

War sie die letzten 5 Jahre so blind gewesen? Hatte die Liebe ihr die Sicht vernebelt? Sie hatte Robins Fehler vorher nie gesehen und immer dem Sheriff, Prinz John und Guy die Schuld an allem gegeben, Sie haben getötet aber Robin hat das auch!

Guy, wie konnte sie ihn so verletzen? Er war immer nett zu ihr, brachte ihr Geschenke, er bot ihr an sie zu beschützen und er rettete sie vor Winchester! Jetzt wusste sie wie man sich fühlt, wenn man betrogen wird. Sie würde ihre Fehler wieder gutmachen, sie würde versuchen Guys andere Seite näher kennenzulernen. Sie würde sich entschuldigen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Die ganze Wahrheit.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf. Wie lange war sie gelaufen? Das spielte keine Rolle, sie war jetzt an Sarahs Haus angekommen. Sarah ihre Magd, ihre Freundin. Wenn sie als eine Magd verkleidet aus der Burg heraus kam, warum dann nicht wieder hinein?

Nachdem sie Sarah erzählt hatte, was Robin getan hatte, half ihr Sarah sich als Magd zu verkleiden und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Burg.

„Endlich…" murmelte Marian erschöpft, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat und sich gegen die geschlossene Tür lehnte. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, sie war Zuhause das hier war jetzt ihr Zuhause.

Nachdem sie ein sauberes Nachthemd aus ihrem Schrank genommen hatte ging sie ins Nebenzimmer. Ein heißes Bad war jetzt genau das was sie brauchte. Und ein kuscheliges Bett. Im Wald konnte man sich nie sicher sein ob man beobachtet wird oder nicht, es gibt keine Häuser oder Zimmer, geschweige denn warmes, sauberes Wasser. Langsam setzte sie sich in das Wasser das Sarah in die Badewanne gegossen hatte und atmete den angenehmen Duft der Rosenblätter ein.

…

Guy lief den dunklen Korridor entlang, er fühlte sich übermüdet, noch übermüdeter als sonst. Wie üblich war er bei Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, er war wie immer in die Burg geritten und hatte sich die Nörgeleien des Sheriffs angehört, aber etwas war anders Marian war gestern weggelaufen. Sie wurde nicht gefunden, er musste sie finden. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Er wollte sie beschützen. Er dachte pausenlos an diese Frau. An diese sture, dickköpfige und so wunderschöne Frau.

Er blieb abrupt stehen als er realisierte, dass er vor Marians Zimmer stand. Es war wohl schon Gewohnheit geworden jeden Tag hierher zu laufen und sie zu sehen.

Er zögerte doch entschloss sich dann die Tür zu öffnen. Still betete er, dass sie da sein würde und ihn wie immer auffordern würde ‚wenigstens zu klopfen'. Er trat ein, es gab kein Anzeichen, dass jemand dort gewesen war. Das Abendessen war nicht angerührt worden und niemand hatte in dem Bett geschlafen.

Wütend stieß er einen frustrierten Schrei aus und trat er gegen einen Stuhl. Der Stuhl fiel mit lauten Krachen zu Boden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufgestoßen. Guy wirbelte herum, es war Marian.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und fing an noch schneller zu schlagen, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr als ein dünnes Nachthemd trug, das ihr nicht einmal bis zum Knie ging, er konnte jede einzelne ihrer wohlgeformten Kurven sehen und es hätte nicht viel Mühe gekostet Marian diese Nachthemdes zu entledigen.

„Guy! Was hat da so laut gekracht!" rief sie erschrocken.

„Es… ich… der Stuhl ist um gefallen." Antwortete er und wendete nervös den Blick von ihr ab. Marian sah ihn an, er war kein besonders guter Lügner, nun zumindest heute nicht. Sie kicherte leise, als sie bemerkte, dass er errötete.

„Du bist wieder da." Sagte Guy schließlich mit einem Lächeln. Mit einem richtigen freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ist das ein Lachen?" scherzte Marian mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit. „Du solltest öfter lachen, das steht dir." fügte sie hinzu als sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

„Wirklich?" grinste er sie an. Hatte sie grade gesagt, dass er gut aussieht? „Ich nehme das als Kompliment."

Jetzt war es Marian die errötete. Hatte sie das grade laut gesagt?

Das Licht der zahlreichen Kerzen, die Sarah angezündet hatte, tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes Orange. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, er sah umwerfend aus. Seine schwarzen glänzenden Haare, seine scharfgeschnittenen Gesichtszüge und seine verführerischen, blauen Augen. War ihr das früher nicht aufgefallen?

In diesem Moment öffnete Sarah die Tür. „Oh… Entschuldigung… ich… soll ich wieder gehen?" stammelte sie verlegen und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam, als sie ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich, ja. Ich denke ich komme später wieder." Sagte Guy, wieder spürte er wie ihm eine Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er lief zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber nochmal um und lächelte Marian an.

Sie war zurückgekommen, zurück zu ihm. Womöglich würde der Tag doch besser werden als er gedacht hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lief er den Gang entlang.

_Am_ _Abend_

Marian saß auf ihrem Bett in Gedanken versunken, in ihrer Hand hielt sie die Maske des Nachtwächters. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Die Tür öffnete sich, wie aufs Stichwort, dachte Marian. Schnell schon sie die Maske unter ihr Kopfkissen. Das traurige Gefühl war wieder da. Den ganzen Nachtmittag hatte sie versucht zu schlafen und sich auszuruhen, schließlich war sie die ganze letzte Nacht durch die kalten Straßen gelaufen. Doch sie bekam den Gedanken an Robin nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie spürte nichts als Wut und, dass sie verletzt war. Konnte sie jemals wieder jemandem vertrauen?

„Marian?" fragte Guy, der sie verwirrt ansah. Wie lange hatte sie in die Leere gestarrt.

„Guy… Ich war nur in Gedanken." Erwiderte sie kleinlaut, ihre Stimme klang traurig sogar in ihren Ohren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?" fragte er besorgt. Langsam setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Überrascht, dass sie ihre Hand nicht wegzog, strich er mit dem Daumen über den blauen Fleck, der sich seitlich an ihrer Hand gebildet hatte. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Es war nichts nur ein kleiner Unfall." Entgegnete sie. „Guy ich… denke ich muss dir etwas sagen." Sie griff unter das Kopfkissen und zog die Maske hervor. „Ich will dich nicht länger anlügen… Ich war der Nachtwächter." Flüsterte Marian und drückte ihm die Maske in die Hand.

Er senkte seinen Blick auf die Maske. „War?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Marian verwirrt, sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er sie anschrie und ihr vorwurf, dass sie ihn betrogen hätte. Warum blieb er nur so ruhig?

„Du sagtest du _warst _der Nachtwächter." Sagte er leise, fast schon flüsternd.

„Ich wollte dich nicht belügen es tut mir so leid, bitte glaub mir! Der Nachtwächter ist Geschichte, ich schwöre es. Es tut mir leid!" platze sie heraus, selbst geschockt über ihren lauten Tonfall.

„Soll ich dir das glauben?" fragte Guy, seine Stimme klang viel zerbrechlicher als sonst, endlich hob er den Kopf um sie anzusehen. „Soll ich dir weiterhin vertrauen, damit du mich ausnutzen kannst? Damit ich dir alles erzähle? Damit du zu deinem geliebten Robin Hood rennen kannst?"

„Er ist nicht mein Geliebter!" schrie Marian plötzlich und sprang auf. „Das wird er auch niemals sein! Verstanden?" sie spürte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie schluckte. „Ich war der Nachtwächter lange bevor er zurückkam." Sie lief wieder näher zum Bett. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Der Nachtwächter stirbt heute Nacht! Ich verspreche es."

Guy stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Marian. „Nur, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst..." sagte er leise, „Ich war im Heiligen Land um den König zu töten und Hood hat mich aufgehalten".

„Der König interessiert mich nicht." seufzte Marian und schaute zu Fenster. „Er bekämpft lieber Sarazenen, anstatt sich um sein Volk zu kümmern."

Guy sah sie verwirrt an, Seit wann dachte sie so? Sanft legte er ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn um ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm zu drehen „Also kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Marian fühlte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. War das Leidenschaft? „Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst." Sagte sie schließlich.

„Das würde ich immer tun" erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen. Marian lächelte und schaute zu Boden, dann lief sie zum Bett. „Dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache zu tun." Sagte sie als sie die Maske in die Hand nahm. Langsam lief sie zum Feuer und lies die Maske hineinfallen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sie aus einem bösen Traum erwacht.

Guy ergriff Marians Hand und küsste sie leicht. „Bis Morgen, mylady." Sagte er gegen ihren Handrücken, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Und endlich konnte sie schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy lief den dunklen Korridor entlang, er fühlte sich übermüdet, noch übermüdeter als sonst. Wie üblich war er bei Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden, er war wie immer in die Burg geritten und hatte sich die Nörgeleien des Sheriffs angehört, aber etwas war anders Marian war gestern weggelaufen. Sie wurde nicht gefunden, er musste sie finden. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert. Er wollte sie beschützen. Er dachte pausenlos an diese Frau. An diese sture, dickköpfige und so wunderschöne Frau.

Er blieb abrupt stehen als er realisierte, dass er vor Marians Zimmer stand. Es war wohl schon Gewohnheit geworden jeden Tag hierher zu laufen und sie zu sehen.

Er zögerte doch entschloss sich dann die Tür zu öffnen. Still betete er, dass sie da sein würde und ihn wie immer auffordern würde ‚wenigstens zu klopfen'. Er trat ein, es gab kein Anzeichen, dass jemand dort gewesen war. Das Abendessen war nicht angerührt worden und niemand hatte in dem Bett geschlafen.

Wütend stieß er einen frustrierten Schrei aus und trat er gegen einen Stuhl. Der Stuhl fiel mit lauten Krachen zu Boden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufgestoßen. Guy wirbelte herum, es war Marian.

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung und fing an noch schneller zu schlagen, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr als ein dünnes Nachthemd trug, das ihr nicht einmal bis zum Knie ging, er konnte jede einzelne ihrer wohlgeformten Kurven sehen und es hätte nicht viel Mühe gekostet Marian diese Nachthemdes zu entledigen.

„Guy! Was hat da so laut gekracht!" rief sie erschrocken.

„Es… ich… der Stuhl ist um gefallen." Antwortete er und wendete nervös den Blick von ihr ab. Marian sah ihn an, er war kein besonders guter Lügner, nun zumindest heute nicht. Sie kicherte leise, als sie bemerkte, dass er errötete.

„Du bist wieder da." Sagte Guy schließlich mit einem Lächeln. Mit einem richtigen freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ist das ein Lachen?" scherzte Marian mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit. „Du solltest öfter lachen, das steht dir." fügte sie hinzu als sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

„Wirklich?" grinste er sie an. Hatte sie grade gesagt, dass er gut aussieht? „Ich nehme das als Kompliment."

Jetzt war es Marian die errötete. Hatte sie das grade laut gesagt?

Das Licht der zahlreichen Kerzen, die Sarah angezündet hatte, tauchte den Raum in ein sanftes Orange. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, er sah umwerfend aus. Seine schwarzen glänzenden Haare, seine scharfgeschnittenen Gesichtszüge und seine verführerischen, blauen Augen. War ihr das früher nicht aufgefallen?

In diesem Moment öffnete Sarah die Tür. „Oh… Entschuldigung… ich… soll ich wieder gehen?" stammelte sie verlegen und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam, als sie ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich, ja. Ich denke ich komme später wieder." Sagte Guy, wieder spürte er wie ihm eine Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er lief zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber nochmal um und lächelte Marian an.

Sie war zurückgekommen, zurück zu ihm. Womöglich würde der Tag doch besser werden als er gedacht hatte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen lief er den Gang entlang.

Am Abend

Marian saß auf ihrem Bett in Gedanken versunken, in ihrer Hand hielt sie die Maske des Nachtwächters. Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Die Tür öffnete sich, wie aufs Stichwort, dachte Marian. Schnell schon sie die Maske unter ihr Kopfkissen. Das traurige Gefühl war wieder da. Den ganzen Nachtmittag hatte sie versucht zu schlafen und sich auszuruhen, schließlich war sie die ganze letzte Nacht durch die kalten Straßen gelaufen. Doch sie bekam den Gedanken an Robin nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie spürte nichts als Wut und, dass sie verletzt war. Konnte sie jemals wieder jemandem vertrauen?

„Marian?" fragte Guy, der sie verwirrt ansah. Wie lange hatte sie in die Leere gestarrt.

„Guy… Ich war nur in Gedanken." Erwiderte sie kleinlaut, ihre Stimme klang traurig sogar in ihren Ohren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?" fragte er besorgt. Langsam setzte er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Überrascht, dass sie ihre Hand nicht wegzog, strich er mit dem Daumen über den blauen Fleck, der sich seitlich an ihrer Hand gebildet hatte. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Es war nichts nur ein kleiner Unfall." Entgegnete sie. „Guy ich… denke ich muss dir etwas sagen." Sie griff unter das Kopfkissen und zog die Maske hervor. „Ich will dich nicht länger anlügen… Ich war der Nachtwächter." Flüsterte Marian und drückte ihm die Maske in die Hand.

Er senkte seinen Blick auf die Maske. „War?"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Marian verwirrt, sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er sie anschrie und ihr vorwurf, dass sie ihn betrogen hätte. Warum blieb er nur so ruhig?

„Du sagtest du warst der Nachtwächter." Sagte er leise, fast schon flüsternd.

„Ich wollte dich nicht belügen es tut mir so leid, bitte glaub mir! Der Nachtwächter ist Geschichte, ich schwöre es. Es tut mir leid!" platze sie heraus, selbst geschockt über ihren lauten Tonfall.

„Soll ich dir das glauben?" fragte Guy, seine Stimme klang viel zerbrechlicher als sonst, endlich hob er den Kopf um sie anzusehen. „Soll ich dir weiterhin vertrauen, damit du mich ausnutzen kannst? Damit ich dir alles erzähle? Damit du zu deinem geliebten Robin Hood rennen kannst?"

„Er ist nicht mein Geliebter!" schrie Marian plötzlich und sprang auf. „Das wird er auch niemals sein! Verstanden?" sie spürte wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie schluckte. „Ich war der Nachtwächter lange bevor er zurückkam." Sie lief wieder näher zum Bett. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte, es tut mir schrecklich leid. Der Nachtwächter stirbt heute Nacht! Ich verspreche es."

Guy stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor Marian. „Nur, wenn du mir verzeihen kannst..." sagte er leise, „Ich war im Heiligen Land um den König zu töten und Hood hat mich aufgehalten".

„Der König interessiert mich nicht." seufzte Marian und schaute zu Fenster. „Er bekämpft lieber Sarazenen, anstatt sich um sein Volk zu kümmern."

Guy sah sie verwirrt an, Seit wann dachte sie so? Sanft legte er ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn um ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm zu drehen „Also kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen. Marian fühlte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. War das Leidenschaft? „Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst." Sagte sie schließlich.

„Das würde ich immer tun" erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Wange. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen. Marian lächelte und schaute zu Boden, dann lief sie zum Bett. „Dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache zu tun." Sagte sie als sie die Maske in die Hand nahm. Langsam lief sie zum Feuer und lies die Maske hineinfallen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sie aus einem bösen Traum erwacht.

Guy ergriff Marians Hand und küsste sie leicht. „Bis Morgen, mylady." Sagte er gegen ihren Handrücken, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Guy schloss die Tür. Es tat gut nicht mehr lügen zu müssen und es war gut zu wissen, dass er nicht belogen wurde. War Marian jetzt auf seiner Seite? Hatte sie Gefühle für ihn? Sie war anders seit sie zurückgekommen war, war ihr Vater daran schuld, dass sie vorgab auf Hoods Seite zu stehen, jetzt war er tot und sie verändert. Vielleicht verstand sie ihn jetzt besser.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Marian durch ein Klopfen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, es war schon Mittag. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Da war noch ein Klopfen. Marian schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. „Die Tür ist offen!" rief sie und bemerkte dabei selbst, dass sie schläfrig klang. Die Tür öffnete sich und Guy kam herein. „Entschuldige, hab ich dich geweckt?" sagte er und Marian sah wie sein Blick langsam über sie glitt. „Kein Problem" sagte sie als sie sich schnell einen Bademantel und ihn überzog. „Wie spät ist es?" „Schon 2 Uhr. Du hast das Frühstück und das Mittagessen verpasst. Ich dachte du wärst wieder weggelaufen." Sagte er und kam näher auf sie zu. „Guy…" begann Marian, doch ihr wurde das Wort abgeschnitten als die Tür aufflog und Allan hereinkam. „Oh Schuldigung" sagte er mit einem Grinsen, als er Marians nackten Beine ansah. „Was?" knurrte Guy, der nicht besonders froh über diese Unterbrechung zu sein schien. „der Sheriff sucht Euch, der Rat der Adeligen fängt gleich an." Guy wandte sich zu Marian „Wir reden später weiter." Sagte er und lächelte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Allan drehte und ihm einen finsteren Blick zu warf.

Marian setzte sich aufs Bett. Dieses Lächeln… war ihr vorher noch nie aufgefallen, wie gut er aussah. Sie konnte grade noch einen Blick auf seinen breiten Rücken werfen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sogar mit der Lederjacke kann man sehen, wie muskulös er ist. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie ihn vor einem Monat in Locksley besucht hatte. Sie konnte ihn immer noch beeinflussen… obwohl ihr das mittlerweile ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen bereitete. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm wohl, weil er ihr das Gefühl gab etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Marian stand auf und ging zur Kommode, vielleicht sollte sie sich etwas anziehen. Sie entschied sich für ein weinrotes Kleid, das sich um ihre schmale Taille schmiegte und ihre Kurven betonte. Das Kleid gehörte ihrer Mutter, in den alten Gemächern im oberen Teil des Schlosses, hatte man noch eine ganze Kiste voll von Kleidern, Schuhen oder anderen Besitztümern ihrer Mutter gefunden. Naja, Guy hat die Sachen gefunden, damit Marian eine angemessene Garderobe hat, da von den Sachen aus ihrem Haus ja nicht viel übrig geblieben ist.

Guy war müde. Seit 1 ½ Stunden stand er jetzt schon in der großen Halle und beobachtete wie der Sheriff Lords und Ladys beleidigte und demütigte, sich über die Outlaws aufregte und mehr als bescheidene Steuerabgaben entgegen nahm. Außerdem verkündete er, dass Prinz John beschlossen hatte zu heiraten und er in einigen Tagen nach London reisen würde. Lady Eleanor, so war ihr Name, Guy wusste nicht wieso aber der Name kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, die sich mehr nach einem halben Tag anfühlte, war der Rat der Adligen vorbei. Während Guy den dunklen Korridor entlang lief, dachte er darüber nach, dass Marians Anwesenheit tröstend für ihn war. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, sie saß auf einer, mit einem Polster bedeckten Fensterbank und las einen Brief der das Siegel von Prinz John trug.

„Was ist das?" fragte Guy, er war überrascht, dass sie einen Brief vom Prinzen bekam. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt schon einmal gesehen? Marians Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie erkannte wer da in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. „Ein Brief." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Ja, natürlich. Aber von wem kommt er und was steht drin?" fragte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu um sich auf der Fensterbank niederzulassen. „Von meiner Cousine und Prinz John, sie laden mich zu ihrer Hochzeit ein." lächelte Marian. „Ich soll allerdings schon übermorgen da sein, sie braucht meine Hilfe bei… einigen Dingen." Daher kannte er den Namen. „Lady Eleanor ist deine Cousine?" sagte Guy sichtlich verwirrt. Marian sah ihn ernst an. „Ich werde heute Abend losreiten müssen." „Vielleicht könnte ich euch begleiten." Erwiderte Guy, in der Hoffnung wenigstens ein paar Stunden ohne Sheriff und ohne Pflichten mit ihr verbringen zu können. Aber wie er sie kannte würde sie ablehnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht besonders gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrach… Seine Gedanken wurden von Marian unterbrochen, die näher rutschte und „Sehr gerne" flüsterte, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

…

Es war eine lange jedoch keine anstrengende Reise. Sie redeten nicht viel, so herrschte eine angenehme Stille. Marian genoss es wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein und bewunderte die wechselnden Farben des Herbstes. Jedes Mal wenn ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht heller strahlen ließ, erwärmte sich Guy das Herz mehr, es tat ihm gut sie so glücklich zu sehen.

Der Himmel fing an sie zu verdunkeln, als die Nacht herein brach, aber zum Glück kam grade das Dorf in Sicht.

„Endlich, wir sind fast da" sagte Guy als er den Hals seines erschöpften Pferdes streichelte.

„Ich habe den Tag wirklich genossen, ich stehe wieder einmal in deiner Schuld. Vielen Dank" sagte Marian und lächelte leise. „Das war kein Problem Marian, ich würde alles dafür geben, dass du mich so ansiehst wie du es eben getan hast." Sagte seine Stimme klang ganz anders, zart und freundlich und voll von versteckten Emotionen. „Ich kenne dein wahres Ich wirklich nicht oder?" seufzte Marian und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde es dir gerne zeigen" flüsterte er. „Guy, Ich…" in diesem Moment erhob sich lauter Donner hinter ihnen. Guy war froh über diese Unterbrechung, eine weitere Abweisung würde er jetzt nicht vertragen. Sie war jetzt zwar anders aber wen wollte er täuschen, sie würde nie ihm gehören.

Guy sah zu Marian, die ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Rennen?" forderte sie ihn heraus.

„Ich mache mit!" rief er als er davon galoppierte.

„Hey, das ist nicht fair!" protestierte Marian, die sich sofort daran machte ihm zu folgen. Laut lachend überholte sie den verdutzten Guy, um als erstes an der Gaststätte anzukommen. „Ich hab dich gewinnen lassen." Sagte Guy, der kurz nach ihr ankam. „Nein, hast du nicht! Sie doch einfach ein, dass ich die bessere Reiterin bin." Strahlte Marian. „Meinst du nicht das ist ein bisschen überheblich?" fragte Guy. Nach einer kurzen, gespielten Überlegung, sagte Marian ganz einfach: „Nein" und ging voraus um die Gaststätte zu betreten.

…

Guy stand am Fenster seines Zimmers, der Wind wehte die Blätter wild umher und es begann langsam zu regnen. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, wenn er wusste, dass Marian so nah bei ihm war. Er musste dauernd an sie denken und fand keine Ruhe. Die Blitze, die am Horizont zuckten erhellten den Himmel und fast im Minutentakt rollten Donnerschwaden in der Ferne. Der Regen wurde schlimmer, gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Marian trat ein, blieb jedoch direkt an der Tür stehen. Guy stieß sich vom Fensterrahmen ab und drehte sich langsam um. Marian konnte nicht atmen, tausende Fragen sausten durch ihren Kopf. Seit wann fühlte sie so für ihn? Verursachte er das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch? Warum hatte sie früher nicht gemerkt wie gut er aussah? Seine gut trainierten Muskeln, von denen man jeden unter dem Seidenhemd sehen konnte und seine Augen, sie waren eisblau und doch voller Feuer.

„Marian" sagte Guy nach ein paar Sekunden. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja… natürlich. Ich…ich konnte nur nicht schlafen" stotterte sie etwas verlegen. „Und deshalb kommst du hierher?" erwiderte Guy mit einem Lächeln. „Oh das hatte ich nicht gemeint!" sagte sie verwirrt, Gott sie fühlte sich so dämlich, sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wenn er bei ihr war. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich konnte auch nicht schlafen." Sagte er und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Ich habe irgendwie Angst vor Gewittern, als ich klein war hat meine Mutter mir dann immer Geschichten erzählt und gesagt, dass sie mich beschützt." Lächelte Marian und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. „Kann ich hier bleiben?" fragte sie leise. „Was?" fragte Guy, der plötzlich ziemlich heißer Klang. Marian kicherte gegen seine Brust „Ich verspreche mich zu beherrschen." Flüsterte sie. Das reichte ihm, sanft nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Noch bevor er sie ablegen konnte hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und presste ihre Lippen auf Seine. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ sie auf seinen Schoß sinken. „Warte…" sagte er und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Konnte er ihr vertrauen? Er würde sich nicht wieder zum Narren halten lassen. „Es tut mir Leid" sagte Marian. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich wollte nur…" und sie fand sich wieder in seiner Umarmung und spürte ein atemberaubenden Kuss auf den Lippen. „Jetzt sind wir Quitt" lächelte Guy. Marian fühlte sich als wären ihr alle Lasten von den Schultern gefallen. Sie kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte sich an Guy, er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Beide hatten noch nie so gut geschlafen.


End file.
